Dennie Dennis X Winnie It's a Wonderful Life Parody
by crowm442
Summary: Years after the the battle with the vampire bats, Dennis is 16 staying at his father's parents for christmas to know some humans, but what happens when a surprise guest comes to stay for the vacation? M just in case i get votes for more sexual stuff, which i will do if asked upon
1. Chapter 1

Dennis was sitting in the living room playing video games before giving a loud yawn. "You alright sweetie?" His grandma Linda asked. "Yeah, i'm fine... Just a little bored." He replied. "And lonely." He thought silently. "Well hey! Let's do something! Howabout a scream cheese kaki cake?" Grandma Linda suggested grabbing a patented box of now packaged Scream Cheese. "Oh grandma i'm not 5 anymore." Dennis said grinning. "Well why not go and explore and meet some local humans?" Grandma said carefully assuming she might offend his monster heritage. "Yeah, i guess." He said turning off the game and grabbing his boots. Dennis then reached for his special coat. It was special because Winnie made it herself. "Ah... Winnie." Dennis sighed quietly. He then open up and trudged through the blizzard to find several kids up and down the block in a great snowball fight. "Hey! Come and play!" One of them called. Dennis with his lightning quick vampire reflexes was best as his own team, and so he built a fort before throwing snowballs like a major league pitcher. "Hey! Wait, stop!" They began saying as Dennis started pelting too hard. "Oops! Sorry!" Dennis said realizing they all were taken down. "Okay... Maybe a vampire player wasn't the best decision." One kid said awkwardly as he rubbed a new black eye. Dennis then realized how alone he was and decided to head for a local park up the street that was empty. Dennis liked the park when it was empty he would just sit on the swing and think, for that's what he did best in life. "Man, why couldn't we spend christmas at the hotel." Dennis muttered as he thought of all the fun he had at the hotel. *Flashback* "Happy birthday Dennis!" Papa Drac said on his 13th b-day giving him a cool silver and ruby amulet/locket. "The family heirloom... The blood amulet, belonging to your grandfather's grandfather... Never lose this." Dracula said smiling broadly. "Happy birthday Zing!" Winnie said tackling him and giving him a present. "I made it myself!" She said excitedly as he opened it. "Aw!" Dennis said pulling out the cool hoodie/coat, it was pitch black with red. "This is so cool!" Dennis said hugging Winnie. "I love it... My zing." Dennis said giving her a wink. *End Flashback* Dennis reached into his shirt and pulled out the locket. He pressed a small piece in opening it too show two picture, one of him and his family, and one of him and Winnie. "Should be back at the hotel before too long, maybe if we go back right after christmas i might get to see Winnie for one day." Dennis thought hopefully. He began walking back realizing his fingers were turning blue. Dennis put the amulet back in his coat and trudged off. As the winter blizzard blew, he trudged harder until he was at his door. "Oh great, someone stole our parking spot again." Dennis said seeing that the spot mom parked in was taken up. Dennis opened the door. "SURPRISE!" Winnie said jumping onto Dennis too lick him and hug him.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the?!" Dennis said inbetween licks. "I- yes i- Okay okay, hehe stop that tickles." Dennis said smiling. "Sorry zing-zing." Winnie said helping him up. She gave him a big hug. "Been a few months, i was scared i wouldn't see you." Winnie said. "Me too." Dennis said. "I was moping silently about when my dad came by and said i could stay here with your grandparents permission." Winnie said giving Grandma Linda a quick smile. "Thanks grandma!" Dennis said leading her too the couch where they could sit and chat. "What's new?" Dennis asked as Grandma Linda left too make cookies. "Nothing..." Winnie said before chuckling. "You?" She asked. "Same." Dennis said. "That's the life of teenage monsters." Dennis added. "Anyway what do you wanna do for christmas?" Winnie asked. "Anything you want." Dennis said smiling broadly. Winnie gave a smirk before leaning towards him. "Anything?" She whispered causing Dennis too sweat. "Winnie... I-i." Dennis stuttered. Winnie giggled. "Well then maybe you should know." Winnie said putting a hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. "I'm in heat." She said winking. "I think i'm gonna need a kiss at the very least." She said pecking his lips real quick. Dennis sweated bullets as winnie was lying into him resting her head on his chest. After a few minutes Dennis calmed down. "Winnie?" Dennis asked lifting her head up and smiling. "Yes, Zing-zing?" She said winking. "I think you'll need a few more kisses." Dennis said kissing her slowly. "You know i do." She whispered silkily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his on her waist, but had to stop feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable. "Sorry... Um." Dennis said trying to readjust. Winnie smirked. "First kiss? Funny how one minute just friends can lead too something..." Winnie leaned in for another kiss. "Much more." She finished sealing the gap. "Dennis!" Linda called from the kitchen causing the two to snap out of there intimate moment and sit back in their seats. "Your mom and dad will be here... in two minutes and you have to help with groceries!" She said. "*Sigh* I'll be right back." Dennis said. He left with butterflies in his stomach. He went outside and saw his mom and Dad flying down with what seemed to be a lot of groceries. "Did mom think we'd need help?" Johnny said trying to carry as many for Mavis as possible. "Don't worry sweetie i got it." Mavis said using her vampire strength to carry all. "Did you know about Winnie?" Dennis asked. "What about Winnie?" Mavis asked. They went inside. "Hi Linda, hi Mike, hi Winnie." Mavis said half too the table before dropping the groceries. "Winnie!? What are you doing here?" Mavis asked. "Yeah shouldn't you be with your family?" Johnny asked. "Oh my family actually doesn't celebrate christmas when not at the hotel, but my parents suggested i stay here after contacting Dennis's grandma and grandpa." Winnie said. "Yeah didn't we say that?" Mike asked. "Oh yeah... Forgot." Johnny said. Mavis facepalmed. "Well anyway nice to have you as our guest." Mavis said rolling her eyes as she picked up groceries. After they went upstairs too work on hotel files papa Drac needed help with, Winnie looked too see that grandma Linda and grandpa Mike had finished the cookies and were out for last minute christmas shopping. "Shall we continue?" Winnie asked. "Okay." Dennis said before pinning her down. "Mmm, mmm." Winnie said through the kisses pulling Dennis close.

this is the most recent update of my Dennis X Winnie fanfics from Wattpad, i have dozens of other stories (Not Winnie X Dennis) To upload, so be ready for those and don't be worried if i don't update as i have in the past 2 days


	3. Chapter 3

I technically will have an OC or two... If you can call it an OC lol, and we're also gonna focus on the racism against the undead :|

Winnie and Dennis held each other close not in sexual pleasure, but just in love. "So what do you want for christmas?" Dennis asked giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Maybe a little more kissing." Winnie said. She gave him a nice long one, they both chuckled slightly. "Well what kind of gift would you like me to get you... You gave me the one i wanted most." He said winking. "Oh you." Winnie said smiling. "I dunno... Something we'll both enjoy." She suggested. "Okay." Dennis said considering a movie. "There's this old classic movie out called Wonderful Life." Dennis suggested. "It's at the theater for it's anniversary." He added. "Okay i have some mon-." Winnie began reaching for her wallet. "Ah ah ah! Remember, my gift." Dennis said smiling broadly. "Oh okay fine." Winnie said as he brought out his wallet. "Okay, 20, 30, 40... 40 bucks outta be enough." He said. "MOM DAD! ME AND WINNIE ARE HEADING TO THE MOVIES!" He called. "Okay! Be careful!" Mavis called back. "They seem quite fine with there only son heading too the movies." Winnie said not bothering too dress heavily since she was fur coated. "Well that's cause i'm not gonna be an only child anymore." Dennis said with a big smile. "Aunt Mavis! She's not even showing slightly!" Winnie said surprised. "Yep! Little ol' Denise-o-vich ain't gonna be an only child." He said putting putting on earmuffs. "Best if i fly us there, with the storm." Dennis said. Dennis and Winnie opened the door too be met with breezing hail. "Haha! Look who it is!" Said some local bullies. "The wimpy half vampire mutant, oh look he brought his pet wolf!" They said laughing. Winnie unsheathed her claws growling. "Winnie..." Dennis warned holding her back. "Verbal assault isn't a crime... Sadly." He said patting her arm. "Aw! Look! So able and yet never willing." The bullies said. Dennis ground his teeth in anger. "Furry fetish!" They called when Winnie hugged him. "Let's go." Dennis said starting to get upset. "Dennis... Don't listen to them... It's complete crap that they wanna mess with you... Besides they're just jealous." Winnie said now smirking. "Imagine you live your life normally until you find out there are all these people who have a chance to live with super powers." She said. Dennis smirked with his hands in his pockets before going bat. That wiped the smirks off the bullies faces replaced with annoyed scowls. "See?" Winnie said. Dennis smiled now, and smiled till the theaters. "Hey! two tickets for Wonderful Life." Dennis asked. "Wonderful Life." The man asked unsure. "I-i didn't know monsters were into such a... Christianic movie." The man said. Dennis frowned and sighed. "Please... Two tickets if you don't mind." He said upset. "Sorry, here." He said. "30 dollars." He said. "How much for a large popcorn and drink. "Altogether 38." He said. After getting everything organized they went in.

Tell me what you think, and what it needs. Based slightly on the racism Mavis faced in Hotel Transylvania 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow such a good movie!" Dennis said smiling broadly. "I love the life i have with you." Winnie said hugging his arm. "I love you so much." Dennis said kissing her on the head. They went outside and the insulation of the theater left as the cold blew hard for the night. "Dang!" Dennis said as the air blew. "And we thought the sun would be the death of you!" Winnie called over the roar of the wind. He turned into a bat, but even with Winnie as a weight for the wind he was blown back. "Dang! Winnie! I can't handle these winds!" He said. They decided too take the bus home. Dennis hated the bus because every time he rode the bus people would insult or pressure him, and even weird girls try too hug him, though he never told Winnie this. "Oh no." Dennis muttered silently wondering what people would say too Winnie. Dennis facepalmed when another girl squealed seeing him. "What's with the women here?" Winnie whispered into his ear as they took a seat. Dennis hopelessly shook his head. They encountered more issues from anti-vampire bullies telling them too go back to transylvania, but he was happy too see a few friendly faces who told the bullies off and even asked for an autograph to which he did. "See?" Winnie said putting an arm around him. "Excuse me?" One fangirl said coming forward. "Um this is awkward... I've never had the chance obviously, but i've always wanted to kiss... A vampire." She said. Winnie suddenly growled, while Dennis went redfaced. "Um... Well i'm half vampire, and my girlfriend..." Dennis's voice trailed off. The girl looked crestfallen. "Okay... I-i understand." She said walking off. Winnie ears suddenly drooped in sympathy. "Okay." Winnie said to them both. "Really!" She said excited. "One." Winnie said. Dennis nodded. She excitedly walked forward. "And no touching!" She hissed seeing her arms go around Dennis's neck. "Hmph!" She said before meeting her lips with Dennis's. People pulled out their phones too take a picture shouting all sorts of random stuff. "OMG! HOMINA LOL!" they all kept saying. Dennis then pulled away. "How was that?" He asked. The girl was almost stunned with happiness. "It was... It was the best kiss ever." She said stumbling back to her seat. "Reminds me of when i first kissed you." Winnie said winking. "You mean this afternoon?" Dennis asked. "No, you remember." *Flashback* "WINNIE! GIVE ME BACK MY CAPE!" A ten year old Dennis whined chasing her. "No way Zing-zing!" Winnie teasing sticking her tongue out. "Then you won't get your collar back!" Dennis said holding up her collar. Winnie ran down the steps and so did Dennis. However he lost his footing and fell down all the steps. "OOF! WIN-OW!" Dennis said before falling onto Winnie knocking her down. In a jumble they ended up on the floor with Dennis's lips smashed into Winnie's they were in that position for awhile. Dennis pulled away. "Can i have my cape back nooow?" He asked trying to avoid awkwardness. "Here." She said dazed from the kiss. "C-can i have my collar back?" She asked reaching for her spiked black collar. "Hmmm... NOPE!" He said running off. "Ah dang." She said attempting to chase him. *End Flashback* Dennis and Winnie were kissing until they reached their stop. "Ah, lets go." Dennis said. When they opened the door they were hit with a random surprise too see Grandma Linda and Grandpa Mike holding a kennel. "Meet your new pet Dennis!" Grandma Linda said. She opened the door and out flew in a flash a blood hound puppy.

What do you think, what do you expect Winnie to think? XD give me your thoughts friends!


	5. Chapter 5

"BARK BARK!" He went jumping into Dennis's arm. "Aw!" Dennis said as he licked him. Winnie gave him a sniff however and growled. The dog growled back. "Hey!" Dennis said holding his new puppy back. "Winnie calm down, i can be there for both of you!" Dennis said setting his puppy down. "Now, make friends with him." He added as the puppy walked forward too sniff her. "Oh crap." Dennis said forgetting she was in heat. The bloodhound jumped onto her attempting to hump her. "GET IT OFF!" She said try to grab the puppy. "Hey!" Dennis said trying to grab him. "Guess he'll have to stay in my room overnight..." Dennis said. "Well... Maybe he could stay in the guest bedroom while i try and befriend him." Winnie said getting an idea. "You sure about that?" Dennis asked. "I don't want you too have to wake up with Ol' smeller humping you." He said snickering. Winnie rolled her eyes. "Don't worry." Winnie said. "Well it's getting late." Grandpa Mike said heading upstairs. "Be in bed by midnight please." Grandma Linda said. They went upstairs and Winnie grinned at Dennis. "Well if we have till midnight i won't have to do what i was planning." She said. "What do you mean." Dennis said. She gestured him to the couch, and suddenly pounced on him kissing him passionately. "It's time for your early christmas present." Winnie said holding his arms down. Dennis felt a little helpless, but liked it. "I guess you like being in control." Dennis said winking. "So what do we do from here?" He asked. He got red when Winnie began to remove her shirt. Dennis was at a loss for words seeing her in a grey and black laced bra. "Merry Christmas Dennis." Winnie said removing one strap. "Merry Christmas Winnie." Dennis said giving a big smile. Her bra fell off and Dennis couldn't help but admire her body. "Hey baby don't shy away." Winnie said as he attempted to look away. He sweated before looking back at them. She now removed her pants and finally panties. "You too." Winnie said pulling his shirt off. Dennis panted as she fiddled with his belt buckle. "Come on baby help me out!" Winnie said yanking the belt out. "Oh fine!" Dennis said yanking his pants down. Winnie began too grind through his underwear. "MMM!" She grunted. Dennis felt himself get harder and harder. "Frick!" She said full of pleasure falling onto him. Dennis's face was between her breasts and started sucking them. "Oh baby, right there!" Winnie said continuing to grind. She then pulled off his briefs. She then brought his cock close to her pussy. Dennis felt a rush of euphoria as he penetrated, but he stopped enjoying it when he saw winnie bleeding. "Winnie!" Dennis said seeing the slight pain in her eyes. "Shut up and fuck me!" Winnie hissed angrily bouncing up and down. "I-Oof-I-loveya" Dennis muttered grabbing her butt and slamming her all the way down. "I'm cumming!" She whispered. "I'm gonna cum too though." Dennis said fearing pregnancy. "Risk it, i wanna feel your cum." Winnie said giving a final slam onto his cock. "Ah!" they both moaned as they came.

Okay guys, hope you like it, i'm gonna be making a simple K+ Winnie X Dennis ministory, possible OneShot.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, well... I think we should go too bed before anyone comes down." Dennis said quietly getting dressed. Winnie also got dressed. "I hate the dark, i think i grabbed your underwear." Winnie said handing it too him. Dennis did an unseen grin. "Wait... Where are mine." She said suddenly turning an eye too Dennis. "Gotta be around here... You have more in your bag though right?" Dennis asked secretly pocketing the panties. She went for her bag and grabbed a spare. "Find them, though before your parents do." Winnie warned. "Don't worry they won't find them if i have anything to say about it." Dennis said trying to avoid lying. "Yes... Dennis." Winnie said hugging him seductively. "You know... You could have just asked!" Winnie hissed checking his pockets. Dennis grinned and shrugged. Winnie smiled and put them back in his hands. "Thanks baby." Dennis said giving her a kiss. "One day you won't have sniff them." She said winking. As their eyes adjusted to the dark she looked at him. "Can i have your shirt." She said pleadingly. Dennis snickered. "Uh, sure." He then removed his shirt and gave it too her. "Sometimes it's nice too smell you." She said holding it close and smiling. "Makes me think your close... Even when you're not." She said giving him another hug. They went upstairs. "Hey buddy!" Dennis said picking up his new puppy. Winnie gave the thing a scowl and went too bed. The next morning Dennis awoke to find his new dog pawing at him giving a begging look. "Hungry? Walk? Thirsty?" Dennis asked. The dog just continued to beg. Dennis went downstairs. "Mom, did grandma and grandpa get any supplies for the dog?" Mavis was washing dishes and pointed a gloved hand towards a bag of dog food. "Cool!" Dennis said opening it. He grabbed a tin for water and food. "Breakfast!" Johnny called to winnie and his parents as Dennis set the bowls down for the puppy. "He'll need a name." Mavis said as she put the dishes away. "I know, i'll think of something." Dennis said. They went too see the table set with pancakes. "Ooh! Yum!" Dennis said helping himself to liberal amounts of butter. Winnie came down dressed in a pink pj suit. "Yay! Kibble!" She said running towards the puppy's bowl of dog chow. "Winnie!" Dennis said disapprovingly. She pulled out her face with a mouth full of dog food. "That's the dog's now drop it." Dennis said pointing a finger to the food bowl. Winnie gave a frown before spitting it back into the bowl. "I was just... Prechewing it!" Winnie said smiling. "I suddenly am not hungry anymore." Linda said giggling awkwardly. "I'll fry some sausages for Winnie." Mavis said getting up. "There's only one sausage that can satisfy my hunger." She whispered in Dennis's ear. He went red. "So? How was your sleep?" Dennis asked. "It was a bit unrestful." Winnie said giving a yawn as she sat down. "So shall we grab presents after breakfast?" Dennis asked as he ate his pancakes. They all nodded in agreement. "Here Winnie." Mavis said topping sausages onto her plate. "Sorry about the order." Dennis said nodding towards the dog food that his puppy now gobbled. Winnie shrugged. "Ish Fin, iknow ish becash you car bute meh." Winnie said mouth filled with food. "Um can you repeat that?" Dennis asked. Winnie swallowed. "I know it's because you care about me." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.


	7. update

Hey guys, gimme some time, but i might have too take a hiatus for my Dennis X Winnie fanfics, this could be ranging from 2 days too a couple weeks :( Sorry! But i am making a walking dead fanfic in the mean time involving me and my friends/family it might be stupid, it might not, it's not for fans mainly for p-biz reasons


	8. Chapter 8

Like i said guys, i might just be a couple of days, anyway i tanked the walking dead fanfic knowing how much you love Dennis X Winnie, and how it being recently new was in short supply, beside the point on with the fanfic!

They all rushed too the tree too open their gifts. "This is for Dennis." Johnny said picking out a present. "And it's from... Winnie." Johnny said. "What?" Winnie said. "I didn't put a gift under the tree." Winnie said. "Well when i was getting your clothes this morning it fell out." Mavis said. "No!" Winnie said snatching the present. "I just got it, now that we're dating, well... It's for later." Winnie said pocketing it. "You know that it's for the moment." She said trying too move past the awkward moment. "Okaaaay... Well this present is for Winnie." Johnny said. "I never put a gift under the tree for Winnie either!" Dennis said blushing. Grandma Linda also blushed. "It fell out when i took your clothes to get washed also." Mavis said awkwardly. "ALSO FOR LATER!" Dennis said snatching the gift away and angrily blushing. "And it's not necessarily this christmas's gift... But it's for you." He whispered into Winnie's ear as other gifts were passed out. "Okay, can we finally find the right gift?" Johnny said reading the tag on one. "Okay? Who put my for later gift underneath the tree?" Johnny said jokingly. "Just kidding, anyway, this is from my mom and dad, to you Dennis." He said handing Dennis a gift. He opened it too find several monster halloween candies. "Awesome, Bat lollipops!" Dennis said smiling as he picked one up. As they went through several gifts involving new video games for both Johnny and Dennis, a new collar for Winnie that grandma linda and mike got her, and a jet black dress for Mavis, and more. Later they all decided too go out for hot chocolate. However once they went out they were pelted with snowballs. "THAT'S FOR THE BLACKEYE FREAKS!" One kid called as several ran away. "Guess i was a bit wrong." Johnny said remembering his talk with Dracula. "Oh it's... it's okay, lets take the car." Mavis said. "What was the part about the blackeye?" Grandma Linda asked. "I threw my snowballs too hard the other day." Dennis said blushing from the cold snow and embarrassment. "It's okay!" Winnie said giving him a hug as he began getting depressed. "Thanks Winnie." Dennis said as they went into the cars. "I think... We should let Dennis drive since he got his learners permit last week." Johnny said trying too cheer him up. This failed however. Dennis sighed. "Apparently, humans refuse too give monsters or half monsters, citizens rights too permits as they aren't what the government calls "Humanly equal", I didn't wanna tell you and make things sadder." Dennis said sighing more. His head hung low as he went into the car without a word.

What were the secret gifts? Will Dennis ever win the respect of humans? If so when?


	9. Chapter 9

As Dennis and Winnie squeezed into the back Winnie whispered into his ear. "I know how too make you feel better." She said. She then rested her head only on his shoulder since Mavis could still see in the review mirror, but no one could see Winnie slowly began rubbing at his crotch. "Winnie... No." Dennis said only loud enough for her too hear. "Nothing, but hands." Winnie whispered smiling. Dennis tried too calmly get free, but Winnie had unbuttoned his pants and suddenly grabbed his erection. He breathed heavily and tried too keep from moaning, he went very red faced and gulped. "Okay! We're here!" Mavis said as they reached the spot. Dennis shoved her hand away and got buttoned up. "Little minx." Dennis whispered kissing her cheek. As they ordered there drinks Winnie tried too politely turn hers down since being of the canine chocolate would poison her. "Oh yeah." Dennis said blushing as she shook her head. "I just like being with you." Winnie said giving him a kiss. "PDA!" Someone shouted. "Is that another monster insult?" Mavis asked disgusted with the unkind humans. "Nah, it's anagram for public displays of affection." Johnny said. "They shout like that all the time people kiss in public." He added rolling his eyes. "Well I think we should go home and get dinner started on." Grandma Linda suggested. As they went in Winnie returned too rubbing at his crotch. Dennis was lucky as she hadn't removed his pants at the time when his hand suddenly slipped spilling half of his cup on his pants. Dennis almost shouted, but luckily kept his pain in check and was thankfully not burnt. "I'm so so sorry!" Winnie whispered. Dennis slowly in pain turned his head and tried to whisper slightly crying. "IT'S... OKAAAAY." He whispered breathing heavily as it continued to hurt. "I'll make it up to you i promise." She whispered. Dennis was the first too run up to the door when they got home, and went too the bathroom, but noticed he was healed already being half vampire. So Dennis decided too take a shower to clean off the chocolate "Ah!..." He said taking a seat on his bed after he changed. "You okay baby?" Winnie asked checking on him. "I'm fine." Dennis said smiling. Winnie took a seat and smiled. "So... Would i sound inconsiderate if i asked what dinner is?" Winnie asked. Dennis chuckled. "Roast beef." Dennis said. Winnie's tail began waggling and her tongue dripped. "Hey... Um... I wanted too give you this." Winnie said handing her gift too him. "It's pretty... private." She said as he opened it. He blushed, but grinned as he found a set of photos of Winnie in sexy lingerie. "I wanna make you happy in every way." She said blushing. Dennis smiled and gave her a long kiss.

This is more of a comedic humor. Hope you guys like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Dennis went downstairs too find Mavis and Linda cooking the dinner. "Dennis! Would you fish out 5 bucks from my jacket and go get carrots!" She called from the kitchen. Dennis sighed and grabbed the money. "Okay, i'll be back in half an hour, Winnie, i'm going too the store!" He called upstairs. Winnie rushed downstairs too greet him. "Can i come for the walk?!" She said her tail wagging. "Winnie, you and i don't need too spend every minute together too be happy." He said smiling. He gave her a quick hug and kiss. He got dressed then waved good bye and headed out. Dennis flew halfway before he realized he left behind his amulet from in his room. "Ah well it'll be fine." He thought as he flew. He was at the store, but found it too be closed. "Guess i should have expected on christmas." He said shrugging. He looked around all places were closed. "Hey! Vampire! GO BACK TOO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Someone called throwing a can at him and making a rude hand gesture. Dennis scowled before putting his hands in his pockets for warmth. He knew mom would be sad if came home with nothing so he considered looking around for another store somewhere nearby. He was saddened too find nothing. He turned into a bat, but was highly annoyed by the underaged drunkard who teased him as he began using a slingshot on him for fun. "Lesse ow you fly with rock inure wing." He said in a drunken slur. Halfway home Dennis had too stop as he had a hole in his wing. He decided to walk home and found himself an extra 15 minutes gone. As Dennis went in he heard shouting and what seemed to be controlled chaos. "What the?!" Dennis said realizing it was his room. He rushed upstairs and found everyone in his room. Winnie was on all fours teeth bared growling and being held back by Mavis. Johnny, grandma Linda and Grandpa Mike were huddled taking holding a whimpering figure that Dennis already could tell was. Winnie instantly calmed down seeing Dennis and became aware of her surroundings. "Dennis!... What did i... Oh no." She said beginning too cry as she realized what she did. Dennis looked around and gasped realizing his room was in shambles. He went forward and took a look at his puppy and gasped too see he was missing his tail and his foot was almost crushed he was panting from exhaustion. "He'll live." Grandma Linda said petting the dog slowly. Dennis looked at the shambles of his TV and his old games, but what caught his eye was a glitter of red and gold. He bent down and grabbed what seemed too be the remnants of his amulet. He took one look at it and Winnie before running out of the house.

Sad huh? This is what happens when you put a lonely in heat werewolf in the same house as an annoying playful male bloodhound. Next chapter will have the Wonderful Life stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

Dennis slammed the front door and ran until he reached the park in deep burning anger. He took one look a lightning pole before running head first into it in pure anger and sadness. He felt the pain but realized it soon healed. He then completely lost it swearing, and crying, before falling onto the ground and going quiet. He looked up and saw the as the sun set that the first star had appeared already. Dennis looked up at it with determination. "I wish i never became a monster." He said falling onto his side in deep depression. He then cried until he fell asleep in the cold snow. "Hey... Hey!... HEY!" Someone shouted. "WHAT?!" Dennis said snapping out of sleep. "What do you want?!" He seeing someone stand before him. "Come too laugh? Call me a freak of nature?!" Dennis accused snarling. "No... I'm here too make your wishes come true." The man said holding out his hand. "What wishes?" Dennis asked suspicious. "You know what wishes... You saw the movie." The mysterious man said grinning. Dennis remembered the movie and looked at him curiously. "I'm half monster... Why would you show me such a lesson." Dennis asked. "So you're half of a demonic entity, and of the angelic entity... Full curse of the flesh, but with a soul that may be saved..." The angel said smiling. "So... I'm here seeing my life as a human?" Dennis asked. He looked around and found himself in a dark misty area. He heard a howl and then gained comprehension. "No... Not Winnie's world... yet." The angel said. Dennis looked down and found crumbling dirt beneath his feet. He the found several plank like rocks, he recognized them as gravestones. "Who?" Dennis asked. The angel waved a hand before three gravestones. "Here lies..." Dennis almost fainted from a heart attack when he saw the names. "Dennis Dracula, Mavis Dracula, and Vlad Dracula Jr." The angel finished. "Dracula couldn't save you in time when he threw you off that tower." The angel said. "Your mildly formed bat powers took effect giving you more time... But being a human..." He said looking back at the grave. "But papa Drac and mom?" Dennis asked. "She lost it and killed him, and in an act of redemption killed herself." The angel answered. A figure walked forward. It was Johnny in a suit with flowers. "Dad!" Dennis called. Dennis then realized he couldn't be seen or felt as Johnny walked through him. He dropped a bouquet on each grave. "This is only the beginning when you see what a simple change can and has caused in this reality." The angel said. He held out his hand and Dennis reluctantly took it.

What else happens in this cruel reality? Will Dennis get a 2nd chance? Where is Winnie?

Oh and sorry i didn't post these last night


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the small hiatus, my classes started again and i've been looking into getting a job.

Dennis closed and opened his eyes and found himself in at the sunrise outside the forest. "Wait! That's." Dennis began. "The hotel." The angel finished. Dennis looked at him with disdain. "I am not philosophical, show me what my wish gets me and send me where you choose Angel." Dennis whispered dropping a tear. The angel smiled. "I'm not the angel anymore." He said. Dennis turned around and saw a black demon with red eyes of fire, and a grin that could peal your skin off, let alone the bark off a tree. "So you don't give a damn about the consequences." He said before snapping his favors. Dennis who had been floating suddenly became real and fell too the ground. "I'm... I'm here!" Dennis said too himself feeling his body and touching area around him. Dennis looked up and saw the demon leaving. "Let's see how you face this reality." He replied leaving Dennis in the alternate universe. Dennis gulped. "Well... To the hotel i guess." He said too himself. It was a long walk up the stone path. As Dennis got cold he tried too go bat form only too realize, he was human in this reality. He shivered and shook until he finally reached the door. He expected too see everyone in the hotel moving about their daily business, hoping someone ran it for Drac. Dennis gulped seeing hundreds of monsters in thick armor carrying weapons, unholy symbols, and projectiles. Dennis then saw a giant looming figure carrying a box of bullets. "Uncle Frank!" Dennis called. Frankenstein's monster turned around before gulping. "No... You were human... OH! You're a ghost now Dennis?" Frankenstein asked. "I suspect you came too join the war?" He asked. "What?" Dennis asked confused. "No! Uncle Frank feel my skin! I am alive, i'm human." Dennis said. "What? No way! barricades were made for the humans." Frank said. "But if you're not here for the war-" He tried too add. "What war!" He almost shouted gaining some stares. Everyone looked at him confused. "Dennis... The war against humans." Frank said. Dennis starred at him blankly. "Look Uncle Frank, i don't have any idea what's going on, please just tell me who runs this place now?" Dennis said grabbing his shirt. "Dennis... Your great grandpa Vlad inherited the hotel with no will given relative." Frank said sighing, and taking Dennis's hands off. "And he?" Dennis asked. "He... We're back too our old ways." Frank said sadly, before grabbing a gun. "Which means." He added before dropping a tear. "We kill all humans." He pointed the gun at Dennis slowly. "NO!" Said a voice. Quick as a whip Dennis suddenly disappeared. Frank looked in confusion as Dennis no longer stood in the spot where the shotgun hit. "Don't tell Vlad! We gotta find Dennis before something happens!" Frankenstein shouted too the people of the room.

Exciting guys? Well i'm making Vlad the bad guy in this reality, since no one could teach him humans changed, he took initiative after the first human war, sending the monsters into hiding, and has started Human War 2 in demand of fear and revenge, this is gonna get QUITE crazy.

And once again sorry this took a little late too upload from my wattpad account


	13. Chapter 13

Dennis struggled against his restricted arms and tried too shout through the muffling of a hand. "Shut up! And stand still!" Said a muffled female hiss. As Dennis felt the cold breeze of the outside air he realized his arms were free. "Better?" The female asked. Dennis found himself out on a balcony viewing the night sky. "How are you alive Dennis?" She asked removing a mask she wore. "Would you believe a wrongful christmas wish from an alternate reality Winnie?" Dennis asked back. Winnie remained silent and so did Dennis. "You aren't the real Dennis?" She asked shedding a tear. Dennis turned around and gave her a long deep kiss. "Please." He said tearing up. "We can't be the only ones against this!" Dennis said holding Winnie close. "My family and I are a splinter cell for the humans bent on restoring the peace that you and your family made... But with resentful monsters and your great grandfather Vlad announcing a new war... He gained enough support too put most into submission." Winnie said crying as she took a seat. "The fight is over with me, i am rightful heir too this hotel." Dennis said. Winnie smiled. "You're right." Winnie said smiling brightly. "I'll take you straight too him!" Winnie and Dennis began walking deep into the catacombs of the castle until they came. As they opened the right door, Winnie gestured him in. "Who wishes too disturb me?" Vlad said starring at a painting of his son and daughter in law. "The rightful heir of this hotel!" Dennis said bravely. Vlad raised an eyebrow before turning around. Vlad crept slowly too him, almost gliding with how his feet barely ruffled the clothes. "Red hair... Those striking eyes... And the hints in your voice, i could almost guarantee you as the bi-product of my slut of a granddaughter and her thrice damned husband!" He said grumpily before turning around. "I am... Grandpa Vlad!" Dennis said trying too get his attention. "Go away... I have no family left." He said crying. "IF I WASN'T FAMILY!" Dennis called. "THEN HOW WOULD I KNOW YOU POSSESSED PAPA DRAC'S RACCOON!" Dennis shouted. Vlad stopped before continuing. "How would i know you use that fear as a technique! Too scare the fangs out!" Dennis continued. Vlad stopped and turned around. "How would you know this?" Vlad said. "The same reason i have this!" Dennis concluded hand Vlad the chewed and destroyed amulet/locket. "This... Oh my." Vlad said seeing the picture of the family on his 13th birthday. "How could you achieve this Dennis?" He asked. "Vlad... We have too stop the war." Dennis said. Vlad then gained a look of contempt and fury. He threw the amulet right at Dennis's head stunning him. Dennis fell back and saw Vlad standing over him. Vlad proceeded too wrap his hands on Dennis's neck attempting too choke him. "YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST?! FRAAAUD!" Vlad wailed at Dennis. Vlad let go. "LEAVE ME!" He shouted. Dennis saw him walk away and return too a coffin. Dennis got up and realized this wasn't the great grandfather Dennis knew, and so he left.

What will Dennis do? Will he get his chance? Will he stay too stop the war? Or will he leave this Winnie behind? Go back too his own world? Find out what happens next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

(First off, i am SO sorry for my long hiatus, 2nd, i would like to give a big thanks to Avionon, my coop-writer on (Check her out she puts the "Aw!" in awesome Dennis X Winnie fanfics! :D) another big thanks to TorantoKamala, another Dennis X Winnie fan on Wattpad (He puts the "Aw!" in awesome Chowder X Panini fanfics AND Dennis X Winnie fanfics) another thanks to Super Saiyan CJ on for the good support, and finally a BIG thanks to ALL of you my fans :D I couldn't do this without ya! NOW! ONTO THE FANFIC!)

Dennis got up and brushed the dust off his robes, he turn around, but not before seeing Vlad go into his coffin.

"This isn't over." Dennis said.

Vlad eyed Dennis who snapped his fingers sharply before the shadows took him.

"Hmph, monster or not . . . He will not take what I am working so hard for." Vlad said before closing his coffin.

Later.

"We're up for something bigger then i anticipated Winnie." Dennis said hopping with her through a window.

"Yeah." Wayne piped up.

"A Civil War." They all said together.

"We can't be the only ones . . . Uncle Murray?" Dennis suggested.

"This war is bigger then we could have imagined Dennis," Wanda said head turned to her full belly. "He's in Africa warning humans, we'll send word by werewolf . . . WANYE!"

Winnie's brother Wanye bound forward.

"Take word to Africa, and . . ." Wanda whispered a little bit into Wanye's ear. "Can you do that?"

Wanye nodded intently before gaining his composure and running away with the breeze.

"Okay . . . Uncle Griffin?" Dennis suggested again.

"Well he says he's with us, but we fear to trust him." Wayne said.

"I heard that!" A familiar voice said from nowhere.

A pair of glasses popped up outta nowhere.

"And i suppose you can see why?" Wayne said referencing the distrust.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Griffin said feeling accused.

"You could easily disappear and go to the enemy you're a double agent!" Wayne said.

The two began arguing intently.

Dennis pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, but winced at the grab of his hand.

"Come with me." Winnie whispered softly.

Winnie slowly lead him to the other room while Wayne and Griffin argued.

Dennis was greeted with a chandelier lit room with several red armchairs and a great big quilted bed.

Dennis took a seat on the bed, and so did Winnie.

Dennis gasped softly at the sudden hug Winnie gave him.

"I never had the chance . . . you left as quickly as you came," She said sniffling. "Why are human lives so quick? Why can't you stay? Why can't i have you Dennis?"

"You have me now Winnie," Dennis said wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Please . . . Lets have this moment, and may neither of us forget it."

"I never had the chance," Winnie said again. "To tell you i love you Dennis Loughran."

"I love you to Winnie," Dennis said looking deeply into her beautiful eyes. "In this world or in another, all i have for you Winnie is love . . . I will never stop loving you.

He kissed her softly, and she kissed back, Winnie suddenly began going fierce, scrambling to remove his and her own clothes, before going back to lock the door.

"W-Winnie!" Dennis panted, but Winnie hushed him.

"You will always have me Dennis, But i only have this one chance My Zing." She said turning back to wrap her hands on his neck and kiss him.

"Do we have time? Your parents are-"

"They always have this argument with Griffin, they'll be a couple hours, but for now, please Denise-o-vich Dracula Lougran," Winnie said in a soft, sultry, intent voice. "Tomorrow we may die in battle, lay with me today, and let me love you."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry if this was such an over sexual chapter, i mainly made THIS scene because it was meant to emphasize the fact that Winnie never got to even be FRIENDS with Winnie, no love, no happiness, just sadness for Winnie, so you can see she REALLY wanted to have this with Dennis, you can just skip to the next chapter if you want

Dennis arose, before bringing her to the bed with him on top.

"Let me love you first." Dennis said a big grin on his face.

Winnie smiled with tears of happiness welling her eyes. She rubbed her hand along his cheek and nodded.

"It's a cold night tonight, shall i warm you?" He whispered before breathing hotly into her neck.

She moaned lightly, as he began kissing lightly along her neckline.

Dennis now sighed softly, and brought himself to her lower half, which still had her skirt on.

"Hehe," He chuckled as he began toying with her skirt.

Winnie however growled slightly.

"Baby . . . Please." She almost whimpered.

Dennis smoothly brought her skirt down to find the source of her desires.

"Mmm," Dennis said lovingly as he kissed her thighs, and inner thighs.

And now Winnie truly was whimpering, and she gasped, resisting the urge to howl in ecstasy when Dennis' lips had reached her clothed, extremely warm, nether regions.

"Baby! Urk! That's!" She suddenly bit into her own arm to keep from howling. "Ah!" She sighed, as dennis licked her now drenched panties.

"How did that feel . . . My Zing?" Dennis teased.

"You've . . . Done this before?" Winnie panted with a knowing expression on her face. "With . . . Me?"

"Mhm!" Dennis said proudly, before continuing his work. "And you!" He added slowly removing her pretty panties. "Are amazing at it." He complimented winking.

"Aw why thank- OH!" Winnie almost screamed as Dennis had just begun to use his hands, one to pleasure her now drenched pussy, and the other to keep her from fully screaming.

"Are you ready?" Dennis said almost roughly, to which Winnie heavily nodded. "Be very quiet." He said removing his 2nd hand.

Winnie clamped her own mouth shut as Dennis brought two of his fingers all the way in, while pinching her clitoris lightly.

"Ngh!" Was all she got out as she came, heavily.

"Winnie?" Dennis said staring at her intently. "Are you awake?"

"Now your turn!" Winnie suddenly said pulling him down on top of her.

"Mmph!" Was all he got through as she kissed him roughly.

"Now relax," Winnie said suddenly pulling his pants down. "And let ME love YOU."

Dennis nodded fervently, as Winnie engulfed his erection in a second.

"W-winnie!" Dennis said roughly.

"Don't worry," Winnie rubbing his cock softly. "This . . . is just for this."

Winnie turned around and brought herself slowly onto his cock.

"So i guess i'll be taking your virginity for the 2nd time?" Dennis chuckled.

"Oh shut up, and please baby . . . go faster!" Winnie said beginning to go up and down.

Dennis grabbed Winnie around the waist, and bucked heavily, ramming her soft, tight pussy.

"Mmm I want you to cum again, before i do." Dennis said, bringing a hand around to play with her clit again.

"B-but I!" winnie said, but it was too late.

"Ah!" Dennis said bucking one last time, before he shot his seed.

Winnie could only softly mumble as her pussy leaked from her 2nd cumming and from Dennis' cum.

"I . . . Owe you one now though." Winnie said turning around to embrace him.

"This was about you, you feeling it." Dennis said rubbing his hand through his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." winnie responded with one more kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Dennis held Winnie close kissing her head softly.

"We gotta get dressed." Dennis said stretching.

"Mhm." Winnie muttered.

The two got dressed and remembering half of Winnie's words "We might die tomorrow" Dennis and her both put on provided vests. They left the room and Dennis realized that Wayne and Griffin were indeed . . . Still arguing.

"Toldja." Winnie muttered.

"OH GET A ROOM!" Dennis bellowed causing the two guys to shut up.

"Sorry, sorry!" Wayne said.

"We have a war going on, and it seems that knowing i'm alive . . . Vlad is ready for war on more then the humans likely." Dennis said grabbing a few guns and passing them around.

"Are we really going to do this?" Griffin said gulping as he was handed a shotgun.

"Maybe, maybe not, but if plan A fails, plan B is this." Dennis said coldly charging his gun.

"Uh? Do we even have a plan A?" Wanda questioned.

"Shoot Vlad, right between the eyes." Dennis said pointing at a bust and firing.

"But . . . Your own great grandpa." Wayne said.

"That isn't him . . . Not the monster i knew," Dennis said. "He lost all he loves, now all he has left . . . is dwelling in his anger, a burning hot anger for revenge, we need to put out the fire before the world burns."

"I doubt we'll even get close after he saw you." Winnie said.

"I won't, but he won't be expecting the invisible man." Dennis said looking to Griffin.

"So either way, I'M gonna have to kill?" Griffin said indignantly. "This ain't what i signed up for."

"Yeah, and i didn't plan on ending up here either, but guess what? Shit happens, and it seems shit's gonna hit the fan one way or another also!" Dennis roared unexpectedly. "And i'd rather it be him rather then me, or Murray, or Wayne, or someone on the other side if plan B comes outta the blue . . . Quasimodo, Frank, Bigfoot, monsters all kept under Vlad's foot, and i WON'T stand for it.

"And neither will I," Winnie said standing up. "Griffin . . . We're counting on you."

Winnie's family all stood up looking to Griffin.

"I'll be back in 15," He said pocketing a handgun. "I've a war to end."

And so he pocketed his glasses and left, leaving them all in silence.

"Do you trust him?" Wayne asked Dennis.

Dennis didn't speak for what seemed like the longest time.

"I would have trusted Uncle Frank, but that it seems was wrongly placed." He said after awhile.

Another 30 minutes passed.

"c'mon, c'mon," Wayne said pacing. "Where is that little prick?"

The door flew open suddenly.

"Finally! Did you-?" Wayne began.

"He knows," Griffin groaned, hoarsely, before falling onto his hands and knees, succumbing to the wound of an impaled belly. "Vlad knows, about me, and you all, i failed, i'm sorry." he finished before collapsing, dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Even if even if Griffin was visible no one could have helped him, upon examination they found splinters of wood in his wound, signs of stakes.

"Of course he'd use irony," Wayne muttered. "Shouldn't have expected anything less from Vlad The Impaler."

"What do we do?" Wanda said fearfully pulling the body to the bed.

All of the group looked up at Dennis, who still had his eyes on the red hole on the invisible man.

"He's ready, and this is his message . . . A fear tactic, he's expecting us to try and escape," Dennis said looking out the door spying a guard on the upper staircase. "He's challenging us."

Dennis went back to the window and found giant batmen guarding the exit.

"I don't suppose you're here for surrender?" Dennis said raising an eyebrow.

"Too late for that." The bigger one said with a dark grin.

"I was talking about your own surrender, jackasses." Dennis giving a grin back.

"Hmph, thank your stars The Impaler is merciful," The smaller batman said. "See him with your fighters on the battlefield of the front grounds."

"Very well," Dennis said shutting the windows and turning to the werewolves. "Well?"

Winnie walked towards Dennis giving him a hug, before standing at his side.

"Well?" Winnie also said looking to her family.

One by one werewolf stepped forward with a gun in hand, it was interestingly Wayne and Wanda who were last.

"I'm with you, but i'm putting my family in your hands." Wayne said stepping forward.

"So this is plan B?" Wanda said walking forward.

"Yeah, and you aren't coming." Wayne said looking his pregnant wife up and down.

"So i'm supposed to stay here and do nothing while my entire family goes and gets themselves killed?!" Wanda squawked.

"Not all our family," Wayne said softly putting a hand to her belly. "Please stay here and . . . well, tend to Griffin."

Wanda turned to their old friend and put a hand softly on his visible red death wound, and began to cry.

"Don't come back like him." Wanda said openly weeping.

"I'll bring your family back," Dennis said firmly. "Men, women, MARCH!"

All of them fell in line.

"The ingrates, dad's been trying to teach them all that kind of stability their entire lives." Winnie muttered chuckling.

"Yeah, well they know this more important then papa drac trying to find my dad," Dennis said smiling. "Funny how it was you that helped find him."

"Dennis," Winnie began. "We're going to battle, and yet we're smiling. . . Why?"

"We're happy now, I am happy to the last second of being happy, i won't be happy when blood is being spilled though, i should have tried being happier when there wasn't much to be happy about . . . Maybe this could have been avoided." Dennis said marching down the steps.

"I'm thankful and happy that i could have you in this moment Zing-zing." Winnie whispered pecking his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

Dennis kept a steady march, with his wolves behind him.

"Why hello there." Said a voice from above.

Dennis looked up and floating along was the Being that brought Dennis here.

"I'll go through first, Winnie, Wayne and so forth." Dennis said entering the revolving door.

As he made forward he now had enough distance to speak to the demon/angel.

"I'm ready," Dennis muttered only enough for him to hear. "I understand, just take me back . . . Please."

"This is your reality Dennis, be thankful that we brought you back from the grave," The demon said softly with a very smug smile. "You get no more chances."

"Okay, is this a Wonderful Life? Or the Christmas Carol? Or is the damn Frightmare before Christmas?!" He hissed.

The Being only laughed.

"Dennis? Are you okay? You were muttering." winnie said now having caught up.

"Oh, sorry sweetie." Dennis said before looking up once more to see the being begin to fade.

"Show me your strength Dennis." He said before disappearing.

Dennis looked down, resisting the urge to cry.

"You deserve to be home." Winnie said seeing him struggle.

"My home is where my heart is, nowhere feels like home unless i'm with you Winnie." Dennis said smiling for what he feared might be the last time.

"WELL! WELL!" Called a deep sinister voice. "IF IT ISN'T THE LITTLE HUMAN AND HIS PET!"

Bela the vampire bat monster stood on Vlad's left.

"It seems her family's been breeding a bunch of bit-" Bela started.

"SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!" Dennis said point his pistol at Bela. "My fight is with Vlad, but i swear to whoever i see after my death, that if you say one more word, the first bullet that shoots is gonna take something of your's very few can live without."

Bela looked at Vlad who looked at back indifferently before shrugging and holding a hand up to silence him.

"You have one chance Dennis," Vlad said arising from his false throne. "Give this up, either way you can tell that i'm merciful, and i can be trusted, or else you'd all be dead."

"That's because you'd rather prove yourself, you'd rather fool everyone by beating me on the battlefield, even to clear your own doubting conscience," Dennis stated simply. "That's why you let any potential ally from the hotel leave, so they could instead witness your brutality, of both you, AND your army of bat beings."

"Do you really think i need them?" Vlad said giving a soft smile before conjuring a wooden stake out of thin air. "I am Vlad The Impaler, and i will see that the humans pay for their crimes even if many a monster must also pay this price."

Vlad then conjured a dozen more stakes at his sides, before they whizzed off, marking a silhouette on the outline of Winnie's only sister Wendy.

"You don't scare me Vlad." Wendy said calmly stepping out of the frame.

"Or me." Dennis said.

"Or me." Winnie said.

"OR ME!" All the werewolves howled.

"Very well! Any who wish to battle with us may do so!" Vlad called to the monsters inside of the hotel.

No one came out.

"Cowards." Vlad said simply shrugging.

"Anything else?" Dennis said.

"Your bastard girlfriend is gonna go fir-" Bela got out before Dennis shot a bullet in his skull.

"Be thankful, i could have let you live with castration," Dennis said softly to the now dead monster. "ATTACK!"

"ATTACK!" Vlad announced shooting sending more stakes from his sleeves as the bat monsters flew towards the impending.

The first and final battle, only 2 or 3 chapters left, will Dennis get home? Who will die? Who will live? FIND OUT NEXT YEAR! (Jk probably tomorrow) On "Dennie Dennis X Winnie It's a Wonderful Life Parody."


	19. Chapter 19

Many of Vlad's spikes fell short of the werewolves, a few even hit his own men, but a fair few still hit the wolves, but Dennis had aerial shooters take out the flying bats first, and he himself grabbed a stake and marched forward.

"You think we aren't strong enough Vlad?" Dennis announced. "LOOK AROUND! Monsters never will hold true loyalty to you! THEY FEAR YOU! The first chance one truly gets to kill you, well . . . They'll do it."

"Then why am I still here? They always had the chance Dennis," Vlad sent 2 stakes at Dennis.

Dennis now yawped in extreme pain, his feet were both now impaled to the ground.

"Now that i have you right where i want you, tell me, why didn't they kill me Dennis? ANSWER ME!" Vlad said.

"Because Papa Drac wouldn't want you dead, they didn't want anyone's death, even yours, few are willing to take action," Dennis said hoarsely. "I am."

"And you will die for it." Vlad said pulling a stake high in the air.

Dennis closed his eyes, and felt a rush of wind, but no stake.

"What the?" Dennis said opening his eyes.

Loud chanting was heard from across the battlegrounds as Murray the mummy sent a sandstorm upon the vampire bats.

"Hot dog!" Murray said looking at his own hands. "I honestly didn't think that'd work!"

"Uncle Murray! My little bro made it to ya?" Winnie said while wrestling with a pretty big bat. "Where is he i could use some help with these sons-a-bats!"

"He's on his way, I took the shortcut!" Murray said pulling the stakes outta Dennis' feet.

"Dang, i'll need-" Dennis muttered before Murray handed him some cloth. "Bandages? Ah well, go help Winnie!" Dennis said patching up his own feet.

It looked as though the battle was theirs.

"FALL BACK!" Vlad shouted to his own men. "RETREAT!"

And thus they did.

"You surrender?" Dennis said limping towards his great grandfather.

"You dare?" Vlad began a look of pure menace on his face. "REFUSE ME!? YOU! WILL! PAY!"

And Vlad's hands shot towards the skies, and dark, evil clouds came together until the moon was invisible.

"No." Dennis said seeing wooden stakes rain from the skies.

"That won't help." Vlad said in a matter-of-fact tone when they attempted to shoot the stakes.

"SHIT! TAKE COVER!" Dennis called dropping his gun and taking a fetal position.

Dennis could only close his eyes as the noises of wood on ground ensued, mixed with the squish of wood on flesh.

"Hm, i was hoping to hit more," Vlad said regretfully. "Ah, well."

Dennis arose unscathed and looked to see that only a third of their soldiers still stood alive.

"SOLDIERS! TAKE THEM AS PRISONERS!" Vlad exclaimed.

Murray would have helped, but even though he was alive, he was pinned to the ground by the stakes.

"Except you," Vlad said picking up Dennis' gun and pointing it at him. "You were foolish to even think that you would beat me, and so you will die by my hand."

"NO!" Winnie shouted bounding forward out of the clutches of a monster bat.

She jumped just as Vlad pulled the trigger.

Big suspense everybody! Did Winnie save Dennis? Well i guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

The gun went off with a bang that echoed in the night, however the bullet never hit Dennis, but Winnie as a result, was thrown to the side.

"NO!" Dennis wailed running to her side.

The bullet had hit her, but she was still breathing, and even trying to speak. Dennis turned toward Vlad a look of pure fury on his face.

"You'll get used to it, i did, funny, that pure raw emotion would have brought your fangs out," Vlad said pointing the gun once more at Dennis. "Sadly you won't have time to get used to this . . . Good-bye Denise-o-vich."

Dennis held Winnie close and closed his eyes, with white hot tears leaking, but once more Dennis felt nothing, and opened his eyes. Dennis gasped as Vlad, stood there, a sad look on his face as he pulled his cloak open, to reveal a stake had plunged through his heart.

"Good-bye Vlad." Said a voice from behind him.

Dennis saw Vlad fall to the floor, the gun in hand falling as well.

"Hehe!" He wheezed with a smile. "Maybe i was wrong, i'm surprised that it was you, you!"

Dennis looked up and now held deep tears of joy.

"Dad." He said now weeping.

"Hey, little dude, it seems Winnie's little bro got to me just in time, and speaking of Winnie." Johnny said approaching her side. "Oh no."

"What?!" Dennis said feeling her heartbeat which began to fade.

"This can only mean one thing." Johnny said checking the gun. "Yep . . . Silver bullets."

"Winnie, her brothers, her-her family." Dennis said.

"Wood can kill a werewolf." Johnny said with a hardened look Dennis had never seen him with before. "Just as silver can kill vampires."

Winnie tried to speak, but was overcome with adrenaline, stress, and pain.

"Z-Zing, luff, ilav, i love-" She tried to say through raspy sputtering.

"Calm down, calm down!" Dennis said trying to put pressure on the wound, but it was fruitless, the silver caused the wound to only grow like the slow burn of a hole in paper.

"Funny . . ." Vlad began now thinking of it all.

"Hell have no mercy on you." Dennis hissed in a fit spitting on him.

"Funny . . ." He said again. "That it takes this to realize how wrong you were."

"i don't care, die, wither." Dennis said.

Dennis looked up hoping for a miracle, but instead saw, the demon/angel.

"Fix her, give HER the 2nd chance." Dennis whispered.

The being simply smiled and shook his head.

"You still haven't showed me strength." He said chuckling as though this was a joke.

"What damn strength?" Dennis whispered. "I was willing to give my life, all i wanted to do was make others happy.

"Exactly." The being whispered back. "What other strength could we call of you though? Beyond physical strength, and moral fiber?"

Dennis looked at him, then to Vlad, who was still slightly alive. Dennis stared at his dying grandfather for only a second before crawling to his side.

"Dennis?" Johnny asked. "What are you doing?!"

Dennis suddenly pressed his neck to Vlad's fangs, and had him bite.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry i haven't done any Dennis X Winnie in awhile, i've been busy on other fandoms, and with trade school, anyway, here is the next chapter in the Wonderful Life of Dennis and Winnie.

"I was wrong." Dennis whispered tears in his eyes.

Shuddering gasps occurred, and the monstrous being put a hand to his cheek, no longer wearing a smug smile, now the beast wore a sympathetic smile, and cried with him.

"You did better then i ever could have done child," He said also with shuddering gasps. "It takes more strength then moral fiber to admit you are wrong, now please, finish the job."

Dennis blinked, and arose. Vlad was coughing, his wounds now healed from the blood of his great grandson. Both were now, undead vampires.

"Dennis, why?" Johnny said confused making sure to bind Vlad under a ring of garlic.

"Not yet." Dennis muttered approaching Winnie's side.

"Silver may kill a vampire, but it won't poison us like a werewolf." Dennis said sinking his now emotionally charged fangs into Winnie's neck.

"Dennis!" She hissed, almost trying to fight against the pain. "I'm, i'm scared."

"So am I," Dennis said after pulling away. "But this will save you."

She cried, feeling her teeth somehow sharpen even more, and her hair began to turn from a greyish brown, to a pretty pale white, and within seconds she could weekly pull herself up, but the wound was still needing to be fixed.

"Look to her!" Dennis said to Johnny. "I need to help the others!"

Dennis went around pulling out stakes, making sure to start with Murray first.

"I need a sandstorm!" Dennis begged.

"Can't, i'm too weak," Murray said trying to pull himself up.

The bats were still swarming, one was flying straight towards Dennis, when a trident skewered the beast.

"What in the world?!" Dennis said.

His jaw dropped to see the great being, fully materialized in this world with a trident in hand.

"You proved your strength, now let me show you mine!" The demon/angel said taking to the skies to fight more of the bats.

Dennis had no time to view the amazing spectacle above him, he still had to save whatever werewolves he could.

"C'mon! Wayne!"Dennis said pulling a stake outta his leg.

"Jeez! Remind me next vacation to go on a cruise!" Wayne joked gritting his teeth as Dennis wrenched the stake out.

"Grab a gun!" Dennis said running to the nearest werewolf.

It was crazy bloodbath, but thankfully without Vlad being able to use his powers, the werewolves were once more ahead. Dennis knew this had to stop though, before more died then they needed to, and so he ran up the highest step.

"STAND DOWN!" Dennis cried.

It was no use.

"Allow me!" Wayne said hobbling up the steps and pulling out his whistle to blow it.

All the werewolves fell back to the sides of both Dennis, and Wayne.

"No more!" He cried to the remaining bloody and bruised vampire bats. "Look at your leader! Helpless, trapped by a simple ring of garlic, he has lost. YOU HAVE LOST! THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPONS! Throw them down! And i promise you, not one more drop of blood must shed."

The great big monstrous bats looked left and right, before begrudgingly dropping their weapons and stepping back.

"Dennis!" Winnie called running up the steps to hug him. "Oh my gosh!"

She was both in tears of happiness, and sorrow.

"My family," She muttered seeing the dead on the floor. "They're."

"Alive," Said a voice.


	22. Chapter 22

The powerful creature touched down with his weapon in hand.

"They're alive." He said again.

The being turned around and waved his trident.

Shadows flew from the trident that the being held, these shadows flew into what appeared to be the bodies.

"How?" Dennis said seeing the werewolves slowly get up, all healed and alive.

"They say the demons and the devils are the executioners, and that we only kill, but not for monsters, for them i guess you could say we determine who lives, and who dies, and this was my first decision, and in the process humans have been saved." He said proudly patting the trident that Dennis realized was not with him before the battle.

"But, Dennis?" Winnie asked holding his arm tight. "Can he?"

Dennis was asking himself what she was asking, but then he remembered, he wasn't her Dennis, her's was.

"Dead, and not a monster," The being said solemnly gesturing to the werewolves. "The life of a human is a choice I can not make, especially one so long dead as him,"

Winnie looked to the ground, still heartbroken.

"But now, is the time for Dennis to make a choice." He finished, pointing his trident at Dennis.

"Will i stay, or go?" Dennis guessed, to which the being nodded, before bowing.

"If i might say so, friend, i was once like you." He said tears flooding his eyes. "I once wished to be in a reality of my own normality, and I failed my test, condemned to hell, but you freed me, you gave me my trident, and now i may make my own choices once more! Thank you Dennis Loughran! Thank you!"

Dennis didn't know what to say, and before he could even say a thing, Winnie tugged on his arm and gave him a long kiss.

"It's not my choice Dennis, it's yours, please don't let me hold you back." She whispered into his shoulder.

Dennis withdrew, to pull out his amulet.

"I am making a decision that shouldn't be mine, this should never have been my wish, i'm sorry Winnie," He said looking to his zing. "Please forgive me, but i have to go."

Winnie nodded looking away, while the great being threw his trident in the air, it began spinning, twirling, going faster and faster, but before it could hit the ground, it stopped falling, hovering and spinning, it had formed a portal.

"C'mon Dennis, it's time to go." The being said holding Dennis' hand as they flew into the portal, leaving Winnie on her knees truly heartbroken.

"Do you know her future?" Dennis asked as they traveled through warped space.

"Look above, and see what you wish to see." He responded smiling.

Dennis did so, and around him he could see many a different reality, most of which had himself with Winnie, but when he looked straight up, he was amazed to be seeing the image of a great valley, where ran many a werewolf, and leading these werewolves was a male and female werewolf, the female he instantly recognized as Winnie, pure ecstasy on her face as she ran with who Dennis assumed was her zing.

"It's beautiful." He whispered tears of joy on his face.

"It's beyond beauty, and i must apologize, your old home needs you, and it's a bit of a mess itself at the moment." The being said sheepishly.

Dennis chuckled remember his room was in shambles. He turned to his portal, but before going, he turned to give what he now would remember as his Guardian, a big hug.

"Thank you also." Dennis whispered hugging him.

"You're welcome." His Guardian said throwing him into the portal with a final wave goodbye.


End file.
